surprises come easy to those who expect none
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: What really shocked him was the fact that they were doing it in a bedroom. With like, a bed and everything. He wasn't pressed face first into a locker or into the floor; he didn't have his legs wrapped around Kevin's waist or something equally emasculating. There was a bed. Drabble. Slash. PWP/Smut. Fluff.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

The first time it happened, Seth didn't know what to think about it. It's not like they hadn't done something similar to this before. They had done the fucking thing, quite a few times before. That wasn't what psyched Seth out. What really shocked him was the fact that they were doing it in a bedroom. With like, a bed and _everything_. He wasn't pressed face first into a locker or into the floor; he didn't have his legs wrapped around Kevin's waist or something equally emasculating. There was a bed.

A nice one, too, Seth recalled, remembering the way he bounced on the mattress when Kevin just threw him down without a care. And a sight Seth never thought he would see? Kevin Owens crawling over him on a bed. Kevin Owens leaning down and pressing his lips to Seth's, while they were on a _bed_. The bed thing really messed with Seth's head after so many rough encounters that left him scraped and bruised.

Kevin had still been demanding. "Stop squirming," he would growl, a hand slapped down onto Seth's thigh that has him jerking. "Ass up," he'd growl next, and when Seth listened, he'd get a firm slap that had his hips rocking. "Bet you found yourself like this a lot back with Reigns and Ambrose, huh? Face in the mattress while they fuck this pretty ass of yours."

"Shut up," Seth growled, but gasped when another slap lands on his skin. "I don't want to talk about them when you should be getting in me."

"All this from a guy that tries to tell people he doesn't submit. _I'm WWE Champion. I won't submit to anyone without a reason._ Yadda yadda, bullshit," Kevin snarked at him, which made Seth bristle and actually contemplate leaving, but then a finger slid inside of him and he forgot what he was so upset about. "I'm just glad you didn't try to lie and say you didn't _bottom_ , that would have been laughable."

"Shut up," Seth hissed out again, pushing himself back against Kevin's hand as another finger was added. "I don't want to hear your fucking mouth."

A hand is wrapped into his hair and his head is jerked back violently, a gasp ripping through his throat. "I think you forget just who you're talking to, Seth. Wanna tell me who you're talking to? Maybe it'll help things click." A crook of a finger and Seth is trembling, his sweet spot teased.

"K-Kevin," Seth whined out, the fingers wrapping tighter in his hair. "Kevin, please."

"Begging already?" he sounded pleased, but he's pulling his fingers out and lining up, because preparation was the last thing Kevin ever cared about, really. "How sweet."

Seth couldn't even think of a witty response, because he pushed in and Seth moaned, and really, everything got blurry. It was rough, as always, slaps landing on his sides and thighs, his cheeks being grabbed and spread. It felt obscene and he felt used as nails dig into his hips and he's dragged back into a particularly hard thrust.

It was only near the end that Seth finds himself able to speak again, his breathing labored. It was near the end that you could hear the hitch in Kevin's breathing and his thrusts would pick up in speed. You could always tell with the Canadian was about to come, and Seth? Seth never missed an opportunity to be an ass.

"Aw, already?" He asked, his voice higher than usual, a cut off moan at the end of his words. "C'mon, Kevin, and here I thought we were going so _well_."

The growl Kevin made was unbelievable as he pulled out of Seth and forced him onto his back. "Shut up," he demanded, sliding back into Seth easily. He started thrusting harder, faster, with more determination. Seth's eyes rolled back in his head when Kevin started to stroke him quickly.

He knew he came first, because that's always the way it worked when he got Kevin all riled up. Kevin would get angry and feel like he had something to prove, which could only be proven by coming after Seth. Seth had no complaints. He did have some complaints after he felt Kevin's come mixing with the pool of his own on his stomach, but he didn't mention it. Kevin had been nice enough to clean him up with tissues while he's still in his orgasmic high.

Seth looks back and thinks he fell asleep for a short time before he felt Kevin's hands wrap around his arms. He was being dragged before he could fully comprehend what was going on and when he felt Kevin's arms tightening around him, he panicked and fought. It was a struggle that ended with Kevin pinning Seth down again with a demand of "Stop squirming!"

Seth had stopped moving and expected his inevitable death, until Kevin dragged him so he was laid half on top of him with his head on his chest. Fingers repeatedly brushed through his hair in rough pats. Huh. Seth never pegged Kevin Owens as a cuddler.

"Always have to make things so fucking difficult," Kevin grumbled out at him, his voice grumpy. Seth hadn't said anything, but his hand moved to tease a thumb over the man's nipple in some form of an apology. "Go to sleep, you fuck."

Seth didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed. It was my first time writing this pairing and honestly, I am in love. I have another drabble I might be posting tomorrow!**_

 _ **Reviews would be delightful!**_

 _ **~Ash**_


End file.
